


Just Another Sappy Love Story

by Ironkhaleesi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, castiel one shot, supernatural one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re watching a romantic movie and Cas is trying to figure out why you’re crying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Sappy Love Story

You sat crossed legged in the middle of the couch, sobbing uncontrollably. The Winchesters had stepped out for a bit so you used this precious spare time to watch one of your favourite movies. The Notebook. It was one of your closest kept secrets, cause once you let that cat out of the bag there was no way in hell that Dean and Sam would let you put it back in there. You were a hunter for crying out loud, ‘hunters don’t watch stupid chick flicks’, as Dean would say. And yet here you were, bawling your freakin’ eyes out.

You let out a little sniff and attempted to compose yourself. “Come on Y/N, get it together. It’s just a movie. It’s”-sniff-“just”-sniff-“a movie.”-uncontrollable sobbing yet again.

“Y/N?” You jumped and let out a squeak, the bowl of popcorn in your lap flying to the ground. Castiel stood behind the couch. He looked at the TV with a frown and then looked at you. Concern washed over his face as he took in your red nose, puffy eyes and the tears still rolling down your cheeks. He rushed around the couch and practically sat on top of you.

“Y/N what’s the matter?” He asked cupping your face in his hands while his eyes raked over your face. “Are you hurt?” He reached down and yanked your shirt up, leaving your stomach bare. He started running his hands along your waist and you had to bite your lip to stop from sighing at his touch. “I don’t see any wounds, perhaps they are under here.” He tucked his fingers into the top of your shorts, preparing to tug them down.

“Wait, Cas.” You blurted out, grabbing a hold of his wrists to stop what he was doing. He looked at you, and you were all too aware of the fact that your bodies were pressed against each other and you faces were close enough to kiss. “I’m-I’m okay Cas.” You stutter.

He reaches up with one hand and places it against the side of your face, moving the other one up to rest on your still bare waist. “Then why are you crying?” He whispered.

“I was crying over the movie.” You say.

He frowns at the TV and then looks back at you. “I don’t understand.”

You smile at his cluelessness. “I’m crying because the story is sad.” You look at the TV again. “They’re so in love with each other and yet obstacles just keep getting in the way, stopping them from being together.”

He nods slowly, you didn’t think he really understood it that well, even after you explained it, but he was trying. “I want you to be happy again. I don’t like seeing you sad.”

You ran your hand over his cheek and buried your fingers in his hair. “That’s sweet Cas, but don’t worry, in the next scene they’ll kiss and make up and I’ll be happy again.”

“Kissing makes you happy?” He asked.

You laugh. “Sometimes yeah.” You look at the TV and sniffed, another tear rolling down your cheek. Damn this movie was depressing.

Cas tucked a finger under your chin and moved your head until you were looking at him. His eyes dropped down to your lips and then flickered back up to your eyes. He leaned in and pressed his lips to yours, before pulling away far too soon.

Your eyes flutter open. You didn’t even remember closing them. “Cas.” You sighed. “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to make you happy.”

“People only kiss someone if they’re attracted to the other person, not to make them happy.” You say.

“Well, I find you very beautiful. It makes me feel…..good when you laugh and smile. I don’t know what the feeling is, but I enjoy it.” Cas replied.

You move forward quickly and smash your lips against his. He didn’t know what he was feeling, but you did, and you couldn’t have been happier to hear him say it.

“I feel the same way about you Cas.” You whisper against his lips. He smiles and begins kissing you again. You manage to slip your tongue into his mouth, his breath catches at first, but he lets you do it. He pushes you back gently against the couch and lies down on top of you, never breaking the kiss.

You smile against his lips and he pulls back slightly. “I made you happy.” He said.

You nod. “Yeah you did.”

“I enjoy kissing you.”

“Then keep doing it.” You whisper.

He smiles before leaning down and pressing his lips against yours once again. Your heart pounded against your chest and you wondered if anyone would cry while they watched your love story unfold in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm willing to do a sequel to this one shot. Just comment down below if you'd like that or if you have any ideas or requests that you'd like to be in the next chapter/s.


End file.
